1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to vehicle throttles adapted to maintain a constant engine r.p.m. and more particularly to portable vehicle throttle valve locks adapted for use on vehicles with adjacent accelerator and brake pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbureted and fuel injected internal combustion engines often include a carburetor or inlet manifold with a throttle valve adapted to control the amount of fuel-and-air entering the engine's cylinders. This valve is controlled with either a foot or hand activated pedal linked to the valve. By utilizing the pedal an operator may control the engine shaft rotation speed.
Known to the art of locking throttles are "cruise controls" adapted to govern vehicle speed regardless of engine load. Also known to the art are certain throttle locking devices adapted for use in pleasure boats, aircraft, tractors, and the like. Devices of this type are adapted to selectively maintain a particular throttle valve opening and do not govern rotation under varying loads.
While cruise controls are valuable fatigue reducing devices they are inoperable when the vehicle is not in motion. Likewise, prior art throttle locking devices are not adapted for use with conventional motor vehicles such as automobiles, pickups, and trucks. Additionally, while retrofit throttle locks are commercially available for conventional motor vehicles they are expensive, difficult to install, and become fixtures of the vehicle.